Niger
Description Niger is the largest and most active nation on the African mainland. It was founded on November 25th as the Islamic_State by MLGTerra. Its leaders rotate between certain people, and so do the capitals. However, the nation spawn remains in Bikini Bottom. Government The government of Niger is led by the Liter, who is non democratically elected through a rotation. The current Liter is Skater2323. Past Liters * watergod * skater2323 * Toadally * Volzeran Constitution The Niger Constitution is continually amended. A Big Boy in the nation can make any amendment and does not require approval. Current amendments are: # A shrine must be made to dukasv in every town in Niger. (Toadally) # Kill everyone on sight (Skater) # Skate fast, eat ass (Volzeran) # The song chirp is outlawed, and playing it is punishable by Bolivian raid (Toadally) # Legal disputes will be solved through a trial by combat. No armor shall be worn, each contestant given slowness 2 and weakness, and the fight will take place under water without water breathing. (Toadally) # if u ever make fun of leader shapiro or skater you shall face the punishment of slaughter on a video (Skater) # The national anthem https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=7fFSupGfZME - Oh Yeah Yeah (Toadally) # Is a dude wearing big round sunglasses (FutureCW) # Sharia law is strictly enforced. Any violator of sharia law will be publicly executed in a slow and painful manner. (watergod) # 32Lavender is the only citizen of Niger that you are legally allowed to assassinate without approval (Toadally) # Islam is the official religion of Niger and will be followed by all citizens of Niger. (watergod) # Oh yeah yeah (Volzeran) # Oh yeah yeah yeah yeah (Toadally) # Slaid is superior to all amendments, except the 14th. (32Slaid) # Amendment 14 is hereby repealed (Toadally) # Paradoxes are outlawed. (Toadally) # The demonym for citizens of Niger is Nigerien (Toadally) # Nigers shouldn't die pathetically so we can preserve our public image. (32Slaid) # True Nigers don't recognize Sweden as a country (FenZenyatta) # every time you see liter skater or Shapiro you have to bow and praise us (Skater) # Niger Strong! (Toadally) # Server has shut down gracefully. No problems before this plugin shut down. Check #announcements for maintenance info, if there is no maintenance wait until the server starts again. (Toadally) # all women must wear a hijab (Skater) # Liters will always win court cases. (Toadally) # 32Lavender is not entitled to a fair trial. (Toadally) # 32Lavender does not have any rights (FutureCW) # 32Lavender must never get Chancellor (Toadally) # The National AR15 Marching Band of Niger is officially established (Toadally) # lavender will never be liter (Skater) # My name gae, oh yeah yeah (1212ra) # We all must have daily prayer in the mosque to praise LITER SKATER (FutureCW) # Any questioning of the formal constitution of Niger shall result in an instant death sentence without trial. (watergod) # Mosque! Mosque! Mosque! Mosque! Mosque! Mosque! Mosque! Mosque! (Toadally) # Slaid is better than Slide (32Slaid) # if you dont like hot cheetos , or you drink lemonade we will declare war on you (Skater) # uhhhhh Conman! (Toadally) # You gotta do the cooking by the book, then you'll have a... break it down bitch, lemme see you back it up (Volzeran) # Im gonna take ma horse to the hotel room (Skater) # cactusinapumpkin otherwise known as The Ice King shall never be attacked/pursued for he is a treasured Niger ally. (Volzeran) # We have to use our totems of undying carefully (FutureCW) # Niger man bad! (FutureCW) # Stop attacking Uesugi members we still have close ties to them (FutureCW) # rko outta no where (Skater) # CHUCK IS OURS (Toadally) # Somerset is a Niger colony! (Toadally) # Toycat is an official Niger colony (FutureCW) # Stretch every day in the #dukasv-gym! (Toadally) (Last updated 4/23/2019 at 5:38PM) Towns Type shit here Kano yada yada Ba Sing Se/Ba Sing Ge yada yada Blocku-Haram yada yada New Toshka yada yada Bikini Bottom Home of the Krusty Krab (Niger Super Shop!) Gougaram yada yada Mahamdou yada yada Ndjamena yada yada Liberal Paradise HotSingleDad, 12YearOldBoi Keta Swamp Joined the country by accident. Category:Africa